ghost games
by loveforeedwardlaru111
Summary: mia and naru have need to be together and they will be naru jest need to get a little jealous. and a gays kissing mia. what? what are they doing to the couch. first lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me I no you wont to get to reading but this is my first copy lots of spelling stuff so sorry my bad fix it latter and reminder I do not on naru mia monk join moseko lin jone or envy one I wish I did will I do Jake-son is mine yayayayayaya go Jake-son go Jake-son it's your birthday it's your birthday not really not really but your mine your mine so yayayayayaya go Jake-son and again ghost hunt is not mine I wish I really do but it is not so en joy the story

P.S. Please do not forget RR please and think you ok bye I love naru

I saw it I saw mia being push ageist the wall and Jake kissing her I was reedy to kill him but it look like she was liking it in till I herd her scream I ran to mia pulled Jake off her and then I saw it he was possessed but I didn't care I punish him so hared it hurt my hand and he fell a ghost ball came out he was passed out good then lin shike scared it away I went over to crying mia and held her it felt so right to have in my arms I never wonted to let go very one had jest came down they all had herd mica's scream I was so happy she was ok but so vary sad that she let go and calmed her self I saw the look in very ones eyes I new they had to leave to take Jake-son to the ER

I could tell no one wonted to leave mia but I told them that I would be hear and that it would make the spirit sleep everyone agreed and left a little latter I went into the front room where mia was and sat next to her she look pail

"Ya it wasn't him so…" she stop I did not mean for it to come out it jest did and I was happy it did but scared that I might not like the answer. "Mia does you like Jake-son?" "ya" that hurt it made me feel so sad I might wont to cry me naru I haven't felt like that since gene's death she interrupted my thoughts "he's a good friend" that gave me hop made she jest might still care for me even jest the littlest god I hop so I really hop so. In addition, with out a seconded thought I kissed her I could not help it the way her lips look they look need mine on them. In addition, to surprised she did not pull back any in stead she kissed me back

I lick the bottom of her lip and she gasped I you had this to my advantage and slip my tong into her mouth and that started a war between our tongs I searched envy and very part of her mouth it was like haven but betTer. I have always loved her it took me a while to show her because even lin know how I feel about her she is and always will be percept in very way I can think of I need to no she is mine because I know very other gay wants her lip her face her beautiful butyl and I don't know I wont shear

She push on my chest thought I could beret feel intimacy we should stop." she said this and I might of stop if when she said it she was moving closer no not even then I don't cairn if she hat's hats me for the rest of nay life will I do but st this point I thing I no I know I would die with out her lips on me" NO!" and she didn't seem to mined that much she begin to lay down I was on top of her and I felt happy will better then happy and I have never felt this way in my life men on TV where right women have all the power In a relationship. I loved it then way but I like to take some control started to move so my leg was in-between her and my hands where gently trying and seceding to push her legs a part and my hand keep going up till they where on her this when suddenly we both heard a door and akayo yell"naru mia where back jack-son is fine a slight concision but he is fine we got some food will be in a few min"I smieled and graved her panties and she look at me "why did you do that give them back." "No way there have mine jested like you. Is that kopi ask a little afraid she say no "ya it's ok"

"Good then this is mine" I smieled and got up

Then she pushed me back down on the couch and curled on top of me her skirt road up tip it was jest covering her god this was hot and I was sure she could fell the bulge in my pants start to grow she smiled and pushed her chest on mine and started giggling I was about to kiss her when she termed her head geared her panties and got off I groaned "you are so vary mean "and she put them on jest as monk walk in

Hi, I again ok so I am soooooo mean I no tehe RR and ill tell you what happens next oh and Ames school sucks do not go trust me oh will tehe bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Naru pov

Thinking/talking

Gene talking

Loll so what do you think

Oh the first few chapters will be short but try get longer and lemonier so enjoy

I could not sleep the whole night I keep thinking about mia and how pretty she is then I'd see Jake kissing her and it jest made me so mad. But I tried to calm myself we got to mia house she was out side waiting for us and she was wherein the cutest outfit she look so H_O_T hot and I was hopping she was wherein it for me. She got into the van with a smile.

"Hi naru hi Lin. We both jest nodded our heads she rolled her eyes and put in her ere phones and drifted to sleep a jest keep watching her. Staring at her shirt it was so low cut and her skirt was so vary short I don't think I can move I was so hearted and really wonted to be with her right new. Jest then lin hit me" noll stop staring she is still a lady I look at him then look away still thinking about her and what I wonted to do to her.

Mia woke up jest before we got to the house. Then she got a call I acted like I didn't care and pretended to read a book when I herd her say" I Jake what was he doing calling her she was mine did he not get it will not really mine but ugg I don't care what did he wont I lessens careful "ya cant what to see you to bye" why was he calling her and how did he get her number did she give it to him why would she do that she did give me her number ugg I have to no "mia why did Jake call you foR"

"Oh he jest wonted to no if I was coming with you" why would he wont to no that.

"Why does he coir I wonder out loud

She rolled her eyes and smiled "jest drop it till the case is over Kay narrower got there a little later and Jake-son welcomed us we he welcomed mia by graving her had and kissing it I almost lost it but beading who I and I stayed calm "hello" he said still holding mica's hand. He started to pull mia "let me show you to your rooms monk akayo (sorry I can't find her name I will fix it latter sorry) said "young love is so cute" no it's not I thought and mia is not in love with that gay he is not her type I an and only I an. Monk (who see mia as a little sister said" it mia be cute but mia is way to young for envy type of love or a boyfriend at lest not without my consent" not what I was thinking but at lest am not the only one who does not like those two being so close and I mean im right hear if she wont's to have a boyfriend that cars for her and will takes cairn of her even in her worst times. I mean she's done it for me no matter how mean or rude I have been she still stays and never ask for anything in return

He took us to our rooms to put our stuff away and returned to talking to mia flirting the others called it ugg I could so easily killed him right new for being so close to my mia after we where done he took us to the base I told very one to go get the stuff set up

"Mia" I said

"Yes" she ask

"Tea hurry "

After a little while very thing was done no mien "ill go check on her

Omg im soooooooo mean ill tell you there's kiss going to happen 


End file.
